Obliterating Overlord
The Obliterating Overlord was a robot battle machine built by Meca One to serve as a new ultimate weapon (after scrapping the Striking Venom and repeatedly failing with the Mobile Devastator). It was one of the most excessively armed battle machines of all time, but never got to unleash its potential. History Obliterating Overlord was designed by Meca One as an alternative "ultimate weapon" following the destruction of Silent Striking Mobile Defence Venom (as Meca One thought he could not improve on the Striking Venom's design any further than this). The initial prototype was constructed using an experimental automatic battle machine construction system in the robot base. This process caused excessive amounts of pollution, attracting the attention of Takeshi and leading Keiken , Robotina and Ryo to investigate. Finding the Obliterating Overlord being constructed triggered an alarm and a security mechanism which made the walls close in on the control room, destroying the machine. Following this setback, Meca One instructed Iron Drones to finish construction of the battle machine. When it neared completion, he ordered Devastator to find a codebrick which would be able to power it. He failed to secure the code and Exo Force took it instead. Following Robotina 2 's subsequent invasion of the robot base and capture of Meca One, he allowed her to use the Obliterating Overlord. Without a codebrick, it was still powerful enough to defeat the Farting Tornado, Golden Guardian and Blade Titan single-handedly - Iron Drone 2 speculated that it had some additional emergency power that would allow it to be used briefly without a code. When Robotina 2's plane was transported to Sentai Fortress, the Obliterating Overlord and Farting Tornado were chained to the back of it, presumably by her RoboRyos. During the battle that followed, they were recovered by Exo Force and Meca One piloted the Obliterating Overlord for the first time. After the battle was over, he returned to the robot base with it. It is presumed that the Obliterating Overlord was scrapped after this, as it has not been mentioned since - the Mobile Devastator has become Meca One's preferred ultimate weapon again. Technical details The Obliterating Overlord ridiculously over-compensates for a lack of pleasant aesthetic design with its huge array of weapons. It boasts around 52, including a mega-cannon similar to that of the Golden Guardian. Missiles, lasers, claws, disintegrator guns, and laser-guided disintegrator claw missiles are among its other weapons. The cockpit is made of melted down apple-flavoured lollipops reinforced with sugar to create both a practically indestructible windscreen and a tasty treat for long battles, at Meca One's request. The battle machine also features wings and small engines, however it is incapable of flight due to its massive weight - they are necessary to allow it to move at a half-decent pace. Finally, the crown-like array on the top of the battle machine (another feature Meca One insisted on including) contains communication systems and a laser targeting system but is mainly meant to intimidate opponents and remind them that Meca One is very important. Category:Battle Machines